


Only For Your Eyes

by DevilsDaughter782



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsDaughter782/pseuds/DevilsDaughter782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a treat for you,” she whispered in her beautifully horrid voice, “Don’t worry I’m not going to kill you,” she leaned down very close to him and trailed her wand up his neck, “I've got something much worse in store for you,” She stood back a little, raised her wand up in the air, “I’m going to make it so you don’t even exist.”....</p><p>Harry Potter should be about to start his 8th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he's really looking forward to a world without Voldemort in it and a school year he won't be in consent danger...<br/>But then on the night before school begins a curse is put on him and his life gets turned upside down. No one can see him, no one can touch him nad no one can hear him.<br/>Well no one except his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so I'm writing Drarry now! Always been one of my favorite ships. Anywho for those of you who for some strange reason happen to care and actually want to read my work then just to let you know I'm alternating between this one and a new Johnlock I'm doing. I'll hopefully upload a chapter a night of one or the other. I know this is a bit pants but i promise it will get better! Thanks for taking the time to read it, you amazing people!
> 
> UPDATE: yeah so after i posted this I magically disappeared for a while. I am hoping to get back to this story but I've got a lot of other projects I'm working on. So it'll probably be a while till my new update. It will be around at some point though. Thanks for you're patients.

**Prologue**

**I’ll make it so you don’t exist**

There was no sound in the hall great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, except for a few muffled cries and some tiny whispers, winding their way through the air like snakes.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast time the first day of the school term. Like the rest of the school he was reading the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

The usual Red headed Weasley’s and that bushy haired Hermione were nowhere to be seen; there absence noticed by every member of the school.

The article read:

The boy who lived Gone!

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has disappeared. There has been no slighting of the boy since a day before he was due to begin his last year at Hogwarts for a second time. He has been supposedly hunting dark wizards all summer and questions have been raised as to why the ministry didn’t put a stop to his nightly raids on the Death Eaters Uprising, as he clearly shouldn’t have been  off on such dangerous missions so young.

The minister himself has said that he will do all in his power to get Harry back, “his loss, now that he’s finally survived Lord Voldemort's fall, would be both ironic and tragic. The whole wizarding community has lost its light and we need to try and fix that, and save the boy to which we owe so much.”

We tried to speak to some of Harry’s closer friends but only Arthur Weasley would speak, saying his wife and family were devastated at the loss of him but that, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would still be appearing in school for their 8th year (read page 10 to see about Hogwarts plan of action for the students who missed so much of last year).

We will keep you updated, let us all hold are wands up and pray for our boy who lived to be found soon.

Draco couldn’t bring himself to eat. He felt like he might be sick.

Images of a hand appearing out of the flames reached into his mind. He tried to shake them off but couldn’t, that mop of black hair getting singed by the flames as he reached out to save someone who he had every right to let die, someone who deserved to die; those green eyes burning with determination...

There was no point thinking about this anymore. Draco knew that although The Daily Prophet were painting it in a good light, Harry Potter was probably dead, killed by some death eater trying to make a point.

And shouldn’t that make Draco happy? His worst enemy gone forever. Draco had always said he would rather the Potter kid leave and never come back. And now he was dead. The Minister had got it right. This was damn ironic. To live through seven years of torment only to go now?

Standing, Draco swiftly left the hall, trying-in vain- to push those thoughts out of his head.

 

Two days Earlier

Panting, Harry leant against the wall of some old alleyway in London, the moon casting a dim light across his dirt covered face. The death eater he had been chasing all across London had finally got away, making Harry’s night in the rain a complete waste.

Sighing Harry straightened his back so he was no longer leaning against the wall, his breathing had finally returned to normal.

It was both a blessing and a curse, this night. A curse because he hadn’t caught the  bastard and it was raining. A blessing because it was his last for at least a year. Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts for another year. Professor McGonagall insisted certain students stay for an eighth year, those students who had missed so much of their seventh year because of the war against Voldemort.

It would be weird to be returning to Hogwarts for another year, after his year off to hunt for horcruxes. It would be even weirder to know that there would be no threat from The Dark Lord this year. It was a relief that he would actually just be a student this year. No giant snakes or dragons or evil defence against the dark arts professors. Just school.

Although it was a relief the prospect did seem rather boring.

This summer had been spent mostly avenging Fred and all the other people who had died on that dreadful day. Harry just couldn’t help feeling partly responsible so he had ended up running around and catching the few death eaters that had been left over after the war, especially those who wanted to continue killing in their master’s name.

Well, he couldn’t stand here all night, time to head home.

Both Harry and Hermione had been staying with the Weasley’s for the summer as both had nowhere else to go. Hermione’s parents still didn’t know they even had a daughter (let alone that she was one of the savours of this earth) and Harry didn’t have a clue where the Dursley’s had gone after they left Little Whinging. Molly had been happy to take them in but that was the extent of her happiness this summer, he usual happy, jolly self replaced by a woman who cried herself to sleep every night.

Hanging his head Harry thought of George, and how no one had seen him in over two weeks. He had left a note on the kitchen table one morning, that  just said

This time I thought I’d let you know I borrowed the car, so you know where I am when you find my bed empty.  I can’t say I’m going to save Harry from his mad auntie and uncle this time though, as he’s asleep upstairs. Honestly I just need to get away for a while, I’ll be coming back soon, ok?

Love you mum.

George.

Of course this had made Mrs. Weasley cry even more that night. Her two twins gone.

Harry felt a tear float down his face. He’d let Fred die.  Maybe if he’d just done something differently, this wouldn’t be happening. Maybe if he had Ron wouldn't be pretending not to cry in the dark cluches of night as he curled up into Hermione's chest and wondered why the world wasn't fair. Why he couldn't have his brother back. Maybe if he had done something, anything, Teddy wouldn't be growing up without the parents he deseaved. Maybe if he'd done something diffreant...

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice the flash of purple light dart down the alley until it was on him, knocking him back into the wall behind him and throwing him to the floor.”

“Harry Potter,” a voice said.

Oh god.

Harry knew that voice.

Oh shit.

She’d been one of the one’s to get away from the ministry after the war. Harry was sure she was responsible for the uprising of death eaters.

Dolores Umbridge.

That bitch.

And she was still wearing pink under those black robes.

Harry found he couldn’t talk. Couldn’t even move. Great, she’d used the paralyze spell on him. Was she going to kill him? Wouldn’t it be ironic if he survived Voldemort but didn’t survive this cow? He always thought she was more evil than he could ever be anyway.

“I have a treat for you,” she whispered in her beautifully horrid voice, “Don’t worry I’m not going to kill you,” she leaned down very close to him and trailed her wand up his neck, “I’ve got something much worse in store for you.”

She stood back a little, raised her wand up in the air, “I’m going to make it so you don’t even exist.”


End file.
